Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. Please note that only the Panel Moderator may update the status of a nominated article once voting has begun. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Mercury-class Destroyer *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 12th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' February 11th, 2016 *'Description —' A class of ships which served humanity's armed forces well for many decades, until the dark days of the Insurrection forced its retirement. *'Why —' The last ship article I submitted for the GA panel has bothering me for some time, as some of the feedback couldn't be incorporated into the article because of its strange theme. For that reason, I took that all onboard when I was writing this, going into more detail about the technical details than the history emphasis of its predecessor, including the possible modifications and the shortcomings of its many systems. With all that said, I hope I've managed to craft an article worthy of getting Good Article status. *'Status —' Voting # Well, remember your Writer template, first of all. Free-use or not, it's still gotta be there. Period at the end of quotes. "Rouge" asteroids? So they're off-red? Neat that you've incorporated the different images you've found into an explanation within the article, being that they were so often modified. If these were built in the late 2400s up to 2510, it's kinda odd to say they're bigger than Marathon-class cruisers and call it "a massive achievement at the time" when the Marathon-class was just replacing the Halcyon-class at the time. Might make more sense to compare it to Halcyon-classes like the Pillar of Autumn. You spend an unusual amount of time describing the decor, but I kinda like it. Fresh angle to take. All in all, I like it. That Damn Sniper 05:38, February 11, 2016 (UTC) # The amount of variety and history in this article really sets it apart from others of its kind. During my first read I was really impressed by all the different functions it had. That sort of versatility really adds some realism to the article. Props for all those Nebulon-B frigate images, too. # It's certainly an interesting article. You rarely see ship pages that predate the Human-Covenant War, let alone the Insurrection, and this is very well done. Comments Nathaniel-A143 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 24, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' March 3, 2016 *'Description —' A well-written article about a Spartan-III of Alpha Company who survives Operation: PROMETHEUS and continues his war against the Covenant. *'Why —' One of the best Alpha Company Spartan articles on HF, Sierra has gone to great lengths and put a lot of effort in making this article what it is today. I feel it deserves some more recognition other than FotM *'Status —' Pending Voting # While the standard of writing is absolutely worthy of GA status, the main bulk of the text is littered with incomplete sections or sections lacking any real substance, as well as being lacking in pictures. Personally, I've never been a fan of an exhaustive combat history because it can weaken the article as a whole; instead I'd recommend condensing it so only the key battles in this particular character's narrative are addressed. Joshua (Talk) # You might want to explain how Nathaniel got aboard a ship when at 1 year old, they're only starting to learn their first steps. You can argue that in the future kids are taking pre-algebra in 5th Grade like Admiral Cole, but there are certain innate limits for humans at that age; someone else would've had to take him to the transport if his mother was killed, 'cause he'd have barely been done with breastfeeding at that time. Given that, I'm glad you mention him having little recollection of his parents. Remember to italicize ship names. There's a lot of content here, and of sufficient quality for GA, but I have to agree with Chak. This is in the style of some of the older S-II articles, with an expansive history, but not all of those events are critical. Keep what you have, and if you're determined to expand the events Alpha Company went through like the Bonanza Asteroid Belt, go for it, but you could probably cut down on the headers for post-war, especially those without any content yet. For those headers that aren't expanded but you do want to keep, at least take out the "In progress..." under each one, as those look kinda unprofessional. You've already got the Under Construction template to tell us those parts aren't done yet. Clean it up a bit, and yeah, I think it's suitable for GA. That Damn Sniper 19:32, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Comments Project SIGMA *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 16, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' March 9, 2016 *'Description —' A little-known offshoot of the SPARTAN-II Program, intended to create supersoldiers who would embark on more secretive missions than their famous peers. *'Why —' For what is the central meeting place for many of Brodie's HCW characters, its surprising to see how little recognition it's received despite the obvious effort put into it. Its interesting to note that unlike most supersoldier project-articles, this article focuses solely on its operational history, reading more like a character article as a result. *'Status —' Voting Comments